Amourshipping and Insectivoreshipping
by Bossman123
Summary: Ash x Serena and froakie x fennekin. Amourshipping and insectivoreshipping.
1. Chapter 1

In_ this story people can understand pokemon._

The gang was walking in the woods, it was getting late and Serena was freaking out.(like always). Like always clemont cooked and ash was the first one done. "Can i have seconds" Ash asked. "Ash you have already had seconds", Clemont noted. "I know but i want more", Ash whined. "Save room for my macrons" Serena said cheerfully. She opened the box, Ash ate 2 before she could even blink. "Ash you need to save some for us" Serena said. "I want some I want some" Bonnie Protested.

Ash left to go train, "but i don't want to train" froakie protested. "Fine" Ash said "dont get stronger". Ash turned to walk away, "hey wait up" froakie called. Little did froakie know a little fox was watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Froakie was training and fennekin was watching. She didn't want him to know so she hid behind a tree. Ash was heading back so fennekin headed back too.

At the camp Ash was eating macrons. "Best macrons ever"! Ash yelled. Serena blushed, she had a major crush on him but wasn't ready for him to know. The gang all went to bed. Well almost all of them. Fennekin was thinking a bout froakie, she liked him but didn't want him to know.

In the morning, Serena and Fennekin talked about their crushes. "Fennekin i have always had a crush on him i just cant tell him yet, oh hey do you have a crush on froakie?" Serena asked. Fennekin blushed, "um no, maybe, yes". She sighed, "I don't think he likes me though". "I have a way to find out for sure". Serena said. "What is it" Fennekin asked. "We can spy on them". Serena answered.

Meanwhile, Ash, pikachu , froakie , hawlucha , and fletchinder were talking. Well fletchinder and hawlucha were arguing as Ash, pikachu, and froakie were talking. "Im not interested in the whole relationship thing ok guys" pikachu says. "Good because fennekin likes froakie not you" Ash pointed out. Fennekin who had been listening with Serena gasped "how did he know" she said aloud but not loud enough for ash and froakie. "So froakie, do you like fennekin" ash asked. "No, i'm not interested in a relationship right now". Froakie said, it didn't sound convincing, but for fennekin it did, her heart broke in half right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3

Fennekin was laying in bed crying, Serena tried to comfort her but it was no use. "Fennekin its okay" Serena said trying to comfort her Fennekin stopped crying and said "im going into my pokeball". She went in and Serena sighed and started packing.

On the way to Shalour City this guy came along and challenged ash to a pokemon battle but with a twist winner would get Serena. "Wait what!?" Ash said "she is not travelling with you" The boy said "if i win she is my girlfriend" "Yuck" Serena said. The boy sent out a Chesnaught. Ash sent out hawlucha. "Chesnaught hammer arm" "Dodge and use karate chop" ash said. Hawlucha hit chesnaught so many times with so much power that chesnaught almost fainted. "Flying press" ash said. Hawlucha slammed into chesnaught with such force it fainted."NOOOOOOOO" He yelled and ran off. "Okay... Hawlucha return". Ash said. Serena caught his eye and said "thank you ash".

Later that day at the pokemon center Ash and Serena shared a room and Clemont and Bonnie shared a room. Ash and Serena let their pokemon out Fennekin tried to stay away from froakie but couldn't. "Fennekin why are you hiding from me"? Froakie asked. "Uhhhm" She said trying to come up with something. Serena who noticed returned fennekin to her pokeball. "Hey i was talking to her" Froakie said. " Well its her bed time sooo she needs to sleep" Serena said impatiently. " Whatever" Froakie said and walked away.

Later that night, ash and serena were fighting over the remote. " Hey were watching pokemon battle network or the food eating network" Ash said as he was holding the remote away from her. "Fine" she said, " We can pokemon battles" she reluctantly said. "Yay" He yelled "Can you keep it down in there Bonnie just went to sleep" Clemont said at the door "kay" Ash said as he watched his pokemon battles.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning ash awoke to the smell of food Serena was cooking. She was just now taking muffins out of the oven. "I hope ash likes these" she smiled to herself. Ash heard his name and said "what, i heard my name". This caught serena off guard. "Oh hey ash" She stammered. Fennekin looked over as froakie freeded himself from his pokeball. Fennekin hid under the covers crying. Froakie saw her and went over yawning. "Fennekin you okay, and why are you hiding under the covers" he asked. "Hiding under the covers, what do you mean i was just sleeping" She stammered. "I saw you out of your covers, why are you hiding from me, a few days ago you were always talking to me now your just hiding from me". Froakie said, there was anger and confusion in his voice. "Ummm" She said now shaking. Serena noticed and returned her to her pokeball. "Seriously am i not aloud to talk to her i mean come on" Froakie said angrily. " Not right now froakie" Serena said calmly. Froakie gritted his teeth "fine" He said harshly. Ash didn't notice because he was eating muffins.

Clemont and Bonnie were ready and sitting in the lobby. "Clemont what time is it" Bonnie asked. "Clemontagear on, i call this the time telling machine" Clemont said. Bonnie face palmed "You could have just looked at the clock, you are so smart yet so dumb" Bonnie said. "Hm i guess your right" Clement said. "Duh" Bonnie said.

Ash and Serena went downstairs and left the pokemon center. "Hey guys Clement made a machine that does exactly what a clock does LOL right" Bonnie shouted. Ash and Serena started laughing so hard they almost passed out. Poor clement turned beat red and yelled "Bonnie!"

Later that day after lunch the gang was walking and came in contact with Team Rocket. "Go inkay" James of team rocket said. "Go pumkaboo" Jesse of team rocket said. And the meowth shot a shock proof container at pikachu. "Pikachu" Ash yelled, "Go hawlucha" When hawlucha came out it made a big scene and showed off its "flair" as he calls it. " Karate Chop" Ash yelled. Hawlucha knocked inkay and pumpkaboo into meowth and he dropped container and pikachu jumped out. "Pikachu Thunderbolt" Ash yelled. Pikachu hit team rocket and sent them flying. "Were blasting off again!" They yelled. " Return hawlucha" ash said and hawlucha returned to its pokeball. "Wow amazing Ash" Serena said, she then smiled at him.

Eventually they got near the pokemon center to heal their pokemon, they were about to leave when Clement said, " Its getting dark we should call it a day" " ok" ash said.

_same room assignments same type of events, what is different? Read Chapter 5 to find out. Oh and please comment on if i should make more Ash X Serena and Froakie x Fennekin_


	5. Chapter 5

Again Ash and Serena had their pokemon out of their pokeballs. Froakie tried to find fennekin but couldn't find her. Wow fennekin, hiding from your crush smooth she thought to herself. "Fennekin" he said. Where was she, he thought. He gritted his teeth. "Where are you" He said. Serena heard and called Fennekin over. "What if he hates me" She stammered. " Its okay you hide i will distract him, ok" Serena said. "Ok" fennekin said and hid. Ash looked over. "Why are you trying to hide fennekin from froakie?" He asked. "Um no reason". Serena said. Ash wasn't very convinced but went back to tv. Froakie kept looking, and finally he found her. "Fennekin why are you hiding from me?!" He said impatiently. "Fenni-" Serena couldn't even finish saying fennikin return when froakie yelled "ENOUGH, enough is enough why is fennekin hiding and why wont she talk to me" Froakie used pound on the floor. Everyone was taken aback especially fennekin. "Well this doesn't matter any more but I-I h-have a c-crush on y-you" She said. Froakie looked up "you do?" He asked. "Yeah" Fennekin said with tears flowing from her eyes she ran and hid in the bathroom. "Fennekin" Froakie said. "Shut up froakie i heard what you said,you don't love me". Fennekin cried. " How did you know, were you eavesdropping on me" he asked. "Kinda" She said. "I only said i dont love you because i did not want Ash to know, i really do love you Fennekin" Froakie said. Fennekin burst out of the bathroom and hugged him " I love you froakie" she said. "Love you too Fennekin" Froakie said. That night Froakie and fennekin slept curled up together as Serena and Ash fought over the remote, but Serena decided that soon she would tell Ash how she felt.

The next day Ash and Serena told Bonnie and Clement what happened. Then they set off and continued travelling.


	6. Chapter 6

That day at lunch Ash ate 3 meals, a blt, a bowl of pasta, and a chicken salad. "Ash with all the food you eat, how are you not fat oh wait you are" Clement sneered. "I exercise to burn fat off" Ash retorted. Clement was taken aback by this." Clemontagear on this is a shocker, it with destroy you ash" Clement sneered. "Ash look out" Serena gasped. But he couldnt hear her over the revving of the machine. "Blah blah blah Clement, pikachu iron tail on the machine" Ash yelled with pure anger. Pikachu cut through the machine, and since he is an electric type the shock didn't hurt him. "Lets settle this with a battle" Clement exclaimed. "Fine with me" Ash yelled. **Little did Serena know this all started with an argument about her. **

At the battle Clement sent out bunnelby and ash sent out hawlucha. "Karate chop go" Ash said. "Double slap" Clement said. Hawlucha took both karate chops and slammed them into bunnelby, the bunny pokemon almost fainted, "dig lets go" Clement said. "Flying press in the whole" Ash said. Hawlucha crusched bunnelby and sent him flying. Bunnelby fainted. "I won!" Ash exclaimed.

At dinner Ash and Clement kept glaring at eachother. Serena decided to break the silence "So, howz life" She said casually. "Fine" Ash and Clement said while still glaring. "Ugh" Bonnie and Serena said in unison.

That night Ash got a call from Clement to meet him at the battle field at midnight. "Who was that" Serena asked. "Uh nothing its fine" Ash lied.

Ash woke up at midnight and took his pokemon, well almost all of them, froakie was sleeping curled up with fennekin. He found Clement out at the battle field. "Double battle" Clement said. "Kay" Ash said. Ash sent out pikachu and hawlucha, Clement sent out bunnelby and and chespin.

Meanwhile Serena woke up to follow them. When she woke up fennekin, froakie awoke too. "Whatcha doin Serena". He asked. "Uh I'm following ash" She said. "Kay can i come?" He asked. "Sure" She said.

All of them walked down to where ash was. He had already taken out bunnelby when chespin hit pikachu with a pin missile. Pikachu barely got up when chespin started beating him to death with a vine whip. Hawlucha instinctively hit chespin with a high jump kick. Chespin got up but only to get hit with a flying press. Chespin fainted. Clement walked over to Ash and punched him in the eye giving him a black eye. "Ash!?" Serena yelled blowing her cover. Froakie used pound on Clement. Ash got up and grit his teeth. "Bring it you nerd" Ash said, seething with anger.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash ran over and kneed Clement in the stomach. "Clement why are you acting like this" Ash asked calmly. "I want Serena!" He said and punched ash in the face and kicked him in the stomach knocking the windout of him. "Did he say he wants me!?" Serena asked. "Doesn't matter" Ash said. "Your going down nerd!" Ash yelled. He ran at Clement holding his stomach. "Ahhh" He yelled. He slammed Clement and knocked him down. Froakie pikachu and hawlucha stood above him. "I win" Ash said. Hawlucha got a karate chop ready, froakie got pound ready, and pikachu got iron tail ready."Ugh i give up" Clement said. Serena helped ash up who still had the wind knocked out of him. "What did he mean a fight over me" She asked. "You'll find out soon enough" Ash said, he then smirked.

In the morning Ash told Bonnie what happened she got mad at Clement. "Im terribly sorry Ash i wasn't acting like myself". Clement said. "Eh its fine aside from my injuries" Ash yelled the last part. Then they continued on their journey.

Later that day they chased off team rocket beat wild pokemon and were tired. "Lets call it a day" Ash said. "Agreed" everyone said in unison.

That night Serena asked Ash about the competition. Ash just said not to worry and watched tv. "Ash, can i pick the channel" Serena asked. "Fine" he said handing over the remote. "Yay fashion channel it is" She giggled. "Ugh" Ash groaned, "seriously do we need to watch this" Ash said bluntly. "Yup" She responded happily. Ash groaned all night until he fell asleep.


	8. Sacrifice

That day the gang was walking through the forest. While they were walking a flock of braviery came and flew away with Serena. "HELP" She screamed.

The gang followed the braviery. Serena was taken into a cave. As soon as Serena was thrown in she screamed. Ash got there first. He saw an ursaring coming towards her. She tried to run but a braviary slammed into her sending her into the cave.

Ash grit his teeth and yelled,"leave her alone take me instead". He dodged an air cutter and charged the ursaring, froakie at his side wanting to protect fennekin.

Ursaring swung at them Serena and fennekin gasped. They barely ducked. "Froakie water pulse" Ash said. Froakie threw a ball of water ursaring but ursaring got right back up and used pound on Ash sending him against the back wall of the cave. Ash could barely get up before all braviery kept going rapid fire on him with air cutter. He was laying on the ground almost unconscious. Serena ran to him, "Ash Ash" she cried, blood was coming from his back and his arm.

Then ursaring ran at fennekin he almost pounded her into the ground. But froakie saved her "i don't think so!" He yelled as he kept using pound on ursaring. Ash barely got up, but he did and charged ursaring. "Ahhhh" He yelled. He punched ursaring, but it did almost nothing.

Ursaring swung at ash only to be intercepted by pikachu. "Pikachu" He yelled. Pikachu got up but the braviary grabbed him and threw him out. Ursaring hit Ash again sending him against the jagged rocks. "Ash!" Serena yelled. She tried to run to him but the braviary held her away. "Stop let me get to him, I love him" She cried out tears in her eyes, Ash could have died trying to protect her. Ash barely looked up, "you love me he said weakly?" He asked weakly. "Yes" She cried. She was crying so hard she thought all of her tears could fill a river.

"Ash" She cried again, the braviery threw her down. Froakie was trying to fight ursaring but ursaring's claws tore at him and he fell to the ground with blood covering the floor. "Serena they are sacrificing themselves for us" Fennekin said. "I know" Serena cried. Froakie barely got up but his eyes were filled with rage. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" He yelled as a battle cry. "Bring it" He said. He used water pulse repeatedly hurting ursaring.

Meanwhile Ash was just barely getting up. "For Serena!" He screeched. "Fletchinder come on out" Fletchinder came out of its pokeball. "Use flame charge on all the braviery" Ash said. Fletchinder was knocking down all the braviery.

Froakie was fighting ursaring. Ursaring knocked him down again, the cave now looked like a pool of blood. Serena had just called the hospital for Ash and froakie.

After fletchinder took down the braviary he charged ursaring. Froakie barely got up before ursaring threw him into jagged rocks. He was gushing blood. Fennekin ran to him, she was crying so hard. "Nooooo Froakie nooooo" She cried tears flowing from her eyes.

Ursaring dodged fletchinder and charged Serena. But Ash intercepted the hit and was thrown into the jagged rocks. "Ash no" Serena cried. Ash and froakie were unconscious. When will the ambulance be here, she thought to herself.

Fletchinder fought ursaring, since he could fly, he had an advantage. He eventually defeated ursaring. Serena and fennekin were lying over their loved ones when the ambulance arrived.


	9. Live or die

In the hospital Serena and fennekin were crying. Ash and froakie had just risked their life for them.

Serena knew Ash was unconscious so she kissed him. Ash opened one eye and tried his best to sit up but fell back in pain. "Y-you kissed m-me" He said weakly. She nodded. "I-i thought you were still unconscious" she said embarrassed.

"So do yo love me?" He asked. "Um no" She said unconvincingly, but Ash was hardly conscious so he believed her "oh I-I thought you did" He stammered. Then he smirked, "You said in the cave that you love me" He said. "Um well uhhhhh" She stammered. "You totally do" He said and then the doctors came in for treatment.

"Froakie froakie!" Fennekin called trying to get him to open his eyes. "Oh please tell me you're okay" she said tears flowing down her fluffy face. He opened his eyes. "My hero" she said and kissed him. Froakie blushed, "Im you're hero?" he asked. She nodded "I love you froakie" She said. "Love you too" Froakie said. Fennekin kissed him.

All of a sudden Ash fell unconscious in the middle of treatment. "Ash" Serena cried. The doctor used all types of treatment, but he couldn't get ash to wake up. "Oh Ash, don't leave me" She whispered sadly.

"How much longer till i finally get out of here" froakie asked the doctor. "2 days at most" The doctor said. "What about Ash" Froakie asked. "Hmm who is Ash" He asked. Froakie sighed.** I am going to start switching scenes now. **

"Ash Ash, please wake up I love you" Serena cried out to an unconscious, almost dead Ash. The doctor kept trying to wake him up.

Pikachu was almost in tears now. "Ash wake up" He said. "Should I use thunderbolt on him?" Pikachu asked. "No pikachu you could kill him" the doctor said. "Awwww but i kinda always do it" pikachu said. "You mean you shock your trainer with thunderbolt?!" The doctor asked. "Kinda" pikachu answered.

"Ash is the guy who is with Serena" froakie said. "Who's Serena" he asked. "Over there, Ash and Serena are over there" Froakie pointed to Ash. "Oh let me check" the doctor said.

The doctor spoke to Ash's doctor and came back, a grim look on his face. "Ash might not make it" he said.


	10. Alive with love

Froakie looked over and he saw Serena crying as she was pushed out of the room.

"Ash no" She was screaming. "We need to shock him to wake him" the doctor said. "Hey i was going to use thunderbolt on him" pikachu said. "With a special machine" the doctor said. "Oh" pikachu said. Serena looked through a window in the waiting room and hated what she was seeing. Ash's body kept twitching from the shock, the doctors were pumping air into him. "Oh Ash" Serena whispered.

Froakie was looking on with horror, what if Ash was dead. "Not much time, like 1 minute come on get him up" a doctor yelled. Serena heard and collapsed. She was so sad, Ash did this for her. Ash was not awake yet, he was dying for Serena. Right then it struck her more then ever, Ash had made a sacrafice, all for her, he might be dead. All of a sudden Ash yelled out in pain. He was awake. Serena ran to him, "Ash!" She yelled.

Froakie exhaled, "yes!" He cried out, as he did it he jumped up, that made him collapse. "Ow, my stitches" he cried. "You okay" fennekin asked. "Yeah" he said.

Ash looked at Serena "what happened, was I dead" he asked, "almost" Serena answered. "When will I leave?" Ash asked. "Couple days, your pokemon can go tomorrow though" the doctor said. "And for her, she needs to leave now, she can come back tomorrow" the doctor said.

Serena was in the pokemon center lobby. She was thinking, how could Ash be dead. He's not, he will live, she kept telling herself.

The next morning, before the sun was up Serena and fennekin were already at the hospital. Froakie was leaving that afternoon, he and fennekn were thrilled.

Ash was feeling much better. He kept asking Serena if she loved him. Serena kept trying to ignore the question, but finaly she answered "yes Ash i love you, and i hope you live" she said. "The doctor said i would live and I might be out tonight!" Ash said. "Wait did you say you love me?" he asked. "yeah" Serena said. "I love you too, oh and can we be a couple" Ash said. Serena did not expect to hear the last part it was so sudden, but she said yes.

That night Serena returned to the hospital with fennekin, and Ash's froakie who got out that morning. As she got there Ash was leaving. "Ash you're leaving" she asked. "Yup" he answered. He went over to her and kissed her as right beside them fennekin and froakie kissed.

** The End**


End file.
